Optical networks can be used to deliver communication services to businesses and homes. Optical networks have the capability of delivering a variety of services such as video, data, and telephony services. The optical network devices that are presently considered for providing residential services typically are devices such as optical network units that are designed to provide services to multiple residential units and are not appropriate for use with a single residential unit.